King Lot
King Lot was a vassal king of King Arthur in Britannia where he ruled Lothian in southern Scotland. His father was King Cole, who ruled all of Hen Ogledd before he died, when the lands were divided between his sons. The kings of Hen Ogledd eventually capitulated to the rule of King Arthur and to keep the peace King Lot married Arthur's half-sister, Morgause. Morgause was insane, often doing things that went beyond reason, but Lot, a serious man, cherished this challenge and her eccentricities. He rarely forced her to take her potions. His brother, King Urien, would often follow Lot in all things. His son, Sir Gawain, would join the Knights of the Round Table and the family would venture into space aboard Camelot to found Space Britain. Description Appearance TBA Personality He is usually stern and calm. He's a patient man but a man that believes in efficiency, reliability and pragmatism. Only his wife brings out the affectionate and romantic side of his personality and mostly it gushes for her. Lot sees past her insanity and views her not only as his charge but he considers himself fortunate to have someone in his life that keeps him on his toes at all timesPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Relationships Queen Morgause See also: Queen Morgause King Lot is the husband to Morgause and they were wed to keep the peace between Hen Ogledd and King Arthur, Morgause's brother. They have, however, developed a close bond and King Lot, usually stern faced to many, is soft and doting when it comes to Morgause. He takes care of her and is capable of calming her down. He views her insanity as a challenge to overcome and indulges in her antics as though they are quests. History Pre-Space Camelot King Cole was the king of Hen Ogledd and when he died he split the kingdoms between his sons. King Urien became king from Rheged and King Lot became king of Lothien. Both brothers refused to accept King Arthur as their liege king and rebelled against him but were both beaten and became Arthur's vassals. To keep the peace, Lot married Arthur's sister Queen Morgause. Urien was supposed to marry Arthur's other sister, Morganna le Fay, but she refused him. Despite the rejection, Urien believed she secretly liked him and still hoped to marry her. Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 When King Uther, the king of Britannia, died, Merlin the Elder gathered a meeting of the kings of the land to unveil to them the son of Uther - Arthur Pendragon. He had been raised by Sir Ector in secret to keep him safe. Along with Arthur was also his sister, Morganna le Fay, who was likewise raised by Ector. Clarent had been returned to the stone and Arthur had to pull the sword from the stone to prove himself the rightful heir of Uther. When Arthur succeeded in removing the sword, the kings slowly left to consider their options. King Urien was the last to leave and his advisor, Taliesin, remained behind to speak with Merlin. Taliesin questioned the wisdom of letting an ignorant boy become king but Merlin insisted that his time spent under the care of Ector would help him understand the people and become popular amongst them. Merlin also insisted that Arthur would win his own battles and that Merlin himself would be busy with his pupils - Lynne and now MorgannaPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. With his new knights and aid from the powerful kings, Arthur was able to subdue Hen Ogledd. He then turned his attention to Wales. In order to gain power in Wales, Arthur agreed to marry Guinevere, daughter to King Leodegrance of Powys. He began construction of his stronghold, and capital of his lands, in Viroconium Cornoviorum as Castle Camelot. But as the wedding is underway they come under attack from the other Welsh kings - King Rience and King Caradoc. They declare Leodegrance a traitor to Wales. The forces of Arthur had to use the incomplete Castle Camelot to defend Leodegrance, who was laid up sick within. King Rience charged into battle with Arthur and almost overcame the young king except for a golf ball fired by Sir Bedivere, which smacked the Welsh king in the head. The ball ricocheted off and struck Leodegrance, who was hanging out of the window to cheer on Arthur. The old king fell from his perch and perished. Rience blamed himself for a shameful killing of Leodegrance and surrendered. Now Arthur turned his thoughts to Ireland and to Scotland but when King Bors and King Hoel announced they must return to their own lands for war, Arthur decided to aid them first. They travelled to the kingdom of Vannes and forces were prepared to combat King Claudas of Berry. King Hoel would attack Berry from the north while the smaller forces of Bors and Arthur would come up from the rear. Arthur's group are met by Arthur's sister, Anna Pendragon and Arthur's newest knight, Sir Palamedes. Space Camelot Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | See also: Outpost Finagle The humans of Space Britain travelled across space until they reached Outpost Finagle where King Arthur, the king of Space Britain, decided they would rest and explore the entertainment stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. An impromptu meeting of kings was held at Mr Kipling's All-You-Can-Eat Bakery, without the knowledge of the king and queen, which Prince Mordred, Arthur's son, attended. The king to hold the most influence there was King Óenegus of Munster, whose daughter, Queen Iseult, was also present. King Mark, Iseult's husband, acted as a counter to his father-in-law's anti-Arthur rhetoric. With them was also King Caradoc, king of Gwent in southern Wales. Queen Guinevere's sister, Princess Guinevak, was there to undermine Guinevere at every opportunity. Arthur's sister, Queen Morgause, was present and with her husband, King Lot, of Hen Ogledd. Finally there was also King Urien, the brother of King Lot. Led by Óenegus, the kings condemn Arthur's made space plans, in particular he accused Arthur of violent conquest and warmongering. King Mark stood up for Arthur, which prompted a comment from Óenegus about his daughter's infidelity to Mark and she stormed out. Guinevak assured Mark he could throw her in a convent and find a new wife. When Óenegus questions why Arthur should be the one to rule over them all, Morgause stood up and verbally lambasted the Irish king. When she almost throws the revered cherry bakewell, everyone shouted for her to put it down and Mordred was especially horrified. She is calmed down by her husband. Guinevak asserts that King Arthur would never back down from his role as king over all, especially while supported by his greatest weakness - his wife, Guinevere. This plans the seeds of trouble in the mind if King Caradoc. Notes Britt's Commentary "King Lot is loosely based on King LotKing Lot article, Wikipedia. of Arthurian LegendsMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia. who fought against King ArthurKing Arthur article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monarchs Category:British Kings Category:British Characters Category:Space British Kings Category:Space British Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Camelot Characters